The True Heir
by ChaoticMathFreak
Summary: Percy is born a son of Poseidon but of a different time and raised not but Sally but his adoptive father: Cain, who tells him on their adventures about his destiny and what happens when Cain meets Colette and Percy meets Artemis and Zoë (and later Thalia)? Love Square, but Cain IDK. And my OC from my other stories has invaded/infected this one too.


**Hi ChaoticMathFreak here and while...you know what? Fuck that. I'm sick and tired of repeating myself and all of you are sick and tired of me repeating myself so y'all already have the gist from all of my other stories so here goes nothing. Also this will be part of a series. Three books: the first one: about his first life; the other two will be mentioned when I get that far. And this is my take on a crossover of (mainly) PJO/HOO and Supernatural, will also have (a little bit of) Pokemon and (mainly) YuGiOh in the second and third books.**

**AN: This is my version of FunahoMisaki's story "The Millenium Weilders: The Lightning Thief" but will not only have PJO/HOO and YuGiOh like he planned, but also Supernatural and Pokemon as well. I'm sorry for Pokemon lovers but trust me, while I don't plan on putting Pokemon in the first story, they'll for sure be in my second and third stories.**

**AN: Starts off with right after Cain killing his bro Abel but then jumps around.**

**Cain's POV**

I knew that my brother was getting more attention and that God seemed to be favoring his offerings over my own, and while I didn't think that much of it, I found out that my brother Abel was not talking to God. He was talking to Lucifer. And while I know my parents were deceived by said Archangel in the Garden, I knew he was going to do the same to my brother while Seth was being the peacekeeper between Abel and myself. I knew that Lucifer has something dark and violent planned for my brother. He was going to corrupt him, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I decide to talk to Lucifer, the one thing God doesn't want us to do, but I couldn't let this happen to Abel so here goes nothing, "Lucifer!" I shouted in the open field I was in.

About a minute later, I turned around and 20 feet away from me, was a snake. But when I was about to turn around again, the snake said, "You called, Cain?"

I was shocked but manage to keep myself calm, "Stay away from my brother!" I spat.

The snake turned it's head to the side, "Or what? Not like you could stop me. And do you know what little plans I have for your brother are?"

I felt fear build up inside of me, not knowing I was about to break, the thought of losing my brother forever when the snake said, "Perhaps you can make a deal."

I was in shock, I knew what the deal was but I offered it anyways to him, "I'll make you a deal: Abel's soul in Heaven of my soul in Hell."

Lucifer thought about it for a while and right when I started to panick thinking it wasn't good enough, the snake looked at me, smiled and said, "I accept this deal, on one condition, that you be the one to send your brother to Heaven." Then the snake disappeared.

I knew what I must do: I must kill my brother. So I killed a donkey (and after I fashioned part of the jaw to be the holder (ya know where you're hand(s) hold it) and had taken off a few of the teeth, I found my brother the next morning, in an open field.

"Hey Cain, how ya doing?" My brother asked with a smirk, knowing that to him he'll win the next offering between us in which God chose, too bad that's not going to happen.

i advance towards my brother but have the blade under a blanket on a rock nearby. Time to fulfill the deal.

"Hey Abel, can you come here and help me out for a minute?" I ask. "I found something and don't know what to think about it, but I need you're help to get it."

Abel looks at me curiously but nods and said, "Ok, but if it's something to help you with the offering, that's sad you have to go to me, your rival, to get it."

I turn around and shake my head, "it had nothing to do with the offerings, but I just couldn't believe what I found." And with that I took off running towards the blade with Abel right on my heels.

I got to the rock which was large enough for my to hide behind so I could ready the First Blade in hand. Abel, running to fast, almost ran past the rock and almost discovered me, but I turned around the rock, with the Blade in hand I looked up to whatever higher power might be listening and praying to forgive me and to tell Abel that I did this to save him from Hell and after my silent prayer, I plunged the blade into my brother's heart, listening to him choke on his own blood with a shocked, pale face on, I whisper to him, crying, "I'm deeply sorry brother, please forgive me."

My brother right before he died and closed his eyes forever, gave me a very small nod.

**Time-Skip after God gets mad at Cain for killing his brother. The next night after the night he killed Abel. Still Cain's POV.**

I did it! I saved my brother! But this dream from my brother's and I playing when it shifted from that to Lucifer in the field with myself. He looked at me from the snake still which was creepy but I knew this wasn't going to end well.

He said, "Now that your brother is in Heaven, mourning you for either being stupid or brave, doesn't matter for trading spots, now time for the plans that were meant for him to be transferred to you."

He then rubbed his finger on my arm (If you know what the Mark of Cain looks like congrats, if not, I'll try to describe it, for those who do know, try not to laugh at me too hard for describing it wrong) with a line that curved at the end, pointing outwards, then drew two little lines along side the end line connected to the main one. WAIT! That oddly looks like something I saw somewhere. What and where was that?

Lucifer looked at me, and said, "This is your mark. The Mark of Cain meaning you. It's tied to the First Blade that you used to kill Abel. This Mark of Cain, meaning you, powers the First Blade, they both work together, without the Mark, the Blade is useless, but with it gives it the power to kill all demons, including the Knights of Hell. I want you to make the Knights of Hell."

I didn't know he was talking about, except that the blade is tied to the Mark. Well, I wasn't going to let Lucifer control me. So after he left, I lifted the blade up, aimed it toward my heart and didn't hesitate to plunge it into myself.

After being in Hell for about a week, I woke up and found only 6 hours or so passed by. So much for the nap, I thought. And before I could decide what I should do from what just happened, that snake appeared again, upset but concealed it well.

"Do you think you could just kill yourself that easily?!" The snake laughed.

I know knew that after I did that, trying to kill myself, I became a demon, going to completely be controlled by this Archangel, who just happens to be my boss. And now to make more Knights of Hell. Time to get working, before he kills me.

**Time Skip to 2000 BC**

**Still Cain's POV**

And here I was, the Father of Murder, killing along side my fellow knights, but I wish I knew I was getting more than I bargained for: when the Knights destroyed a village I didn't think much of it, but when a certain home was remaining harmless from the endless slaughter that happened all around it. I was curious to say the least. Abbadon saw me approach the house and shouted, "Cain! Don't!"

"Why? Couldn't any one of you be able to destroy this house with a mere flick of your wrist?" I ask with some disappointment towards them.

Abbadon walked up to me and said, "they - we tried, and even when (I'm making up a few names just to assign them to some of the Knights, granted I don't know what the real names were of all of the Knights except for 3 according to Supernatural Wiki, but again this might have either 3 or 4 properly named) David and Rheon tried to walk towards it and use their powers, they were blasted backwards and knocked unconscious. Do you think our lord is wanting to speak to us through that door?"

I was shaking my head. Something doesn't make since. If Lucifer was in that house or wanted something from there he could just possess or make a fake animal and talk to us through that. But something powerful was in there and I could feel it. And this power source feels like it could easily destroy demon, angels, reapers, Knights of Hell, heck seemed like anything very easily, I wondered if God was on the other side of this door. As I began to approach the door, Abbadon grabbed my arm shaking her head but I shrugged her off. Something was telling me to go inside.

I get to the door, turned around and saw all of the other Knights jaw-dropped. I was confused until Abbadon noticed my confusion and said, "How are you still alive and conscious?"

I tilt my head to the side and shrugged "I don't know but all of you, stay out here!" Then I went inside.

There inside the house was only a few rooms: one kitchen, one dining room/family room, and two bed rooms. I look and saw in one of the bedroom a woman dead with an arrow through her heart. _'So much for whoever occupied this village to gather up everyone to evacuate before we invaded'_ but when I looked in the other bedroom, a teenage boy was whispering to a baby, put his hand on the baby's head and the baby was asleep. I stepped into the room with the First Blade out ready for the kill, when the Blade suddenly dropped to the ground, despite me having a death-grip on it.

The teen turned around and with a flash of lightning striking the sky, I saw his wings, not any ordinary wings but Archangelic Wings. "Who are you?!" I growled out.

The teen looked unfazed by what I said. As I telekinetically brought the Blade up readying it again, he said, "I am Conquest."

Conquest? Wasn't that-

"The Horsemen? Well, lets say that you shouldn't believe everything you hear. But the Four Horsemen for the Apocalypse are now War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. I was and always will be my Father's eldest Archangel, while I am indeed an abomination to the Universe being an Archangel and a Horseman at least, I am not happy on how my brother Lucifer has acted. And now I asked my Father if I could make this my own mission to carry out: to find someone on Earth to replace him when the time is right. I have now found the one-" looking over at the baby "-and his name is Percy Jackson. That's him there on the bed. Cain, I will not smite you now, but I need you to do me a favor: to raise this child as if he were your own. And in return, after you die, I'll ask my Father to give you another chance at Heaven by going through Earth as a human and proving yourself worthy. Well, what do you say?" Looking me dead in the eyes ever since he took his eyes off the baby.

I was stunned. A chance to be with Abel and Seth? I nodded, but he continued, "I will be keeping an eye on him, so tell those Knights out there that if they harm this child in any way I find harmful that will divert him of this path, I will smite them and they won't come back ever again. And you know that Mark you have with the First Blade?"

I nodded again. He finished "Percy Jackson is the true heir to it and will rid this world of the Fallen One, and after dying will ascend into the Heavens to become an Archangel."

I was stunned by what Conquest just said, 'this child will be the one to replace Lucifer in Heaven.' As I lifted the child up, I turn to talk to Conquest but he was gone. Before I left, there was a note on the door:

_Cain,_

_I know what will happen to that child, so if I were you, be careful. I could easily kill Lucifer, don't think that you could stand a chance against me. And I would keep an eye on him if I were you, the other Knights might not be too pleased about this, but you know what will happen to them if they try anything so I'll leave it to you to warn them...or not._

_Conquest._

Looks like I now just became the illegitimate father of the one destined to replace Lucifer. I guess I should get started on treating him like as if he was my son.

**And cut. Wonderful. On a scale from one to terrible, I'd give it shit-tacular. Anyways I now have this as my main story to work on. If I were to update any story (not this one) it would be Capturing the Frozen Heart, but this one I am planning and now hopefully got enough to last a few chapters if not a complete story. Again, special thanks to FunahoMisaki for letting me do my version of his story except this is the prequel to where the fun will begin or in other words, the story right before the story that's suppose to parallel his story "The Millennium Wielders: The Lightning Thief". And now for spoiling that, I'm off before I spoil anything else.**

**AN: Also, my iPod was being a real bitch on this. The computer would have been a lot better but I use what I have.**

**ChaoticMathFreak signing off.**


End file.
